


Hugs? Why?

by android_22



Series: Touch Starved [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 18 is touch starved, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied Feelings, Krillin and 18 aren't together AU, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android_22/pseuds/android_22
Summary: Android 18 is one of your good friends. She mentioned in passing that physical affection isn't common for her or her brother. You get that, but you aren't going to leave it that way.





	Hugs? Why?

"You're taking this way out of proportion." Was all your blonde friend replied to you.

You were talking to 18 about your slightly recent breakup. You and your spouse just lost all of the intimacy and the relationship didn't feel like one anymore. Lucky for both of you, there was no bad blood there and the separation was easy. While you were telling this to her, she asked in what sense did you mean "intimacy." You explained it was as if the two of you were more like acquaintances, the two of you rarely even hugged. That's when she sort of mentioned off-handedly that neither she or her brother were hugged or were really shown affection as children.

"I am not!" You shot back.

"Need I remind you that I was turned into an android? Doesn't leave a lot of room for hugs and whatever nonsense."

"Right. That is true." You argument wavered for a moment. "But that doesn't mean affection isn't important."

"You're being-hmph....what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you."

For maybe a solid minute, neither of you did anything. You snuggled into 18's shoulder, and her not doing anything about that.

You were glad she was humoring you. You had an excuse to be close to the blonde woman. Which, in any case, was hard to do. She was your friend, but...you couldn't lie you wished for more at times. In general, she was beautiful and straightforward. Quick to shut down nonsense. But was putting up with this. For some reason.

Peaking up at her through your lashes, you saw her looking away from you entirely. Maybe your hug had lasted a little long.

You loosened your arms and started to pull away, when you felt her arms wrap around you. To say it startled you would be an understatement. 

But you were glad to return her hug. Glancing up at her again, you could swear her cheeks were tinted a deep red.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I think of this? Why did you read it?
> 
> One of my first times doing pure fluff. Super short.


End file.
